


Shattered

by Silver_Myst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Myst/pseuds/Silver_Myst
Summary: Harry had been droping hints about his love towards Draco but the blond was totally oblivious to it. One day he came up with a plan on making the blond jealous by courting Blaise Zabini who is very much aware that the relationship he and Harry is building is just a show, or so as Harry thought it is. Later on, Blaise eventually fell deeply in love with the boy who lived and decided do anything to have Harry for himself even if it takes breaking Draco to pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!  
> This work is a fanfiction and is made solely for entertainment purposes only. All rights are reserved for J. K. rowling and the Harry Potter series Publishers. No plagiarism intended. Characters, setting, spells, creatures, etc., that appered in the novel are borrowed only. 
> 
> This is a made up story only. If by any chance I have a work that has similar plot I would make it clear that I did not copy or infringe any of your intellectual art. If you did have the same plot, please post its bibliographic citation in a comment and I will see to it that I will read it since I am a Drarry fan and I would not like to miss it. 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Anyway the Scarlet Snow fic will still be continued. This plot just kept my interests.

***Chapter 1***

 

How did it all start? Well it started from the day he met the blond at Madame Malkin's shop. Draco was the first wizarding child of his age that he met but due to him believing on what Ronald Weasley told him about the blond boy, it hindered him from seeing who Draco really is behind the cold mask Of indifference that he wears in front of everyone.

  
His view towards Draco changed when they were in second year where he and Ron pretended as Crabbe and Goyle through polyjuice potion. Ron may not have noticed the deep affection and protectiveness of Draco towards his friends but Harry did. He also noticed how Blaise Zabini plays an important aspect in Draco's life. And so, that is where he will target the blond.

  
They have arrived at Hogwarts for their fourth year and everyone was ecstatic with the announcement that there will be a triwizard tournament to be held in their school. Harry wished to be one of the champions in order to impress the love of his life and he will make sure of that.  


The day of the arrival of the two other competing schools came and with great self restrain he watched the Bulgarian pride, Viktor Krum took advantage of the fact that they are sharing tables with the Slytherins. Harry watches as Viktor recognizes Draco and kneels in front of him, lifting the blond's hand and pressing a kiss on it. Everyone knows that Draco is gay and the ever so powerful Malfoy patriarch is supportive to his one and only child. 

"What matters to me is my child's happiness," Lucius Malfoy stated during one of his exclussive interviews with the Daily Prophet. This very statement earned Draco loads of suitors coming from the different parts of the world where the Malfoy name is known.  


Harry is extremely jealous at the show of affection towards his beloved, a thing that he have never done despite of his advantage through his titles : The Boy Who Lived and Lord Potter, as well as being in close proximity with Draco given that they reside in the same castle, separated by mere walls but not distance.  


Days passed and Harry didn't make any move to add his name in the magical goblet. He knows that every year his sworn enemy will make a move to either kill him or be resurrected. As expected, his name was placed inside the cup and he was called as onr of the champions for the competition. However, instead of gaining a positive response from Draco, the blond seems to hate him and accuses him of cheating even creating badges flashing the words "Potter Stinks" which made Harry realize that he should start expressing his feelings not through an aggressive manner but by starting with befriending the silver eyed boy.  
It was after the first challenge that Harry approached Draco, offering the miniature and magically animated version of the dragon that Harry defeated. They were in a corridor where massivr number og students pass by in order to get to their next class. The blond eyed him with suspicion while his Slytherin gang wsitd behind Draco glarring daggers at Harry.  


"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat. His eyes narrowing as they stare at the raven haired boy blocking his way.  


"Look Draco, I'm sorry l've been a prat. I am a git, I've been stupid and a moron for declining your offer of friendship. I know that it may look suspicious but I really wanted to ask for forgiveness. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I have no other intentions than to be your friend." Harry explains, his nerves are on fire. He hopes that Draco accepts his friendship. 

With every second that pass by he starts to realize the feeling Draco had when he offered him his hand in friendship. There is great hope that look forward to acceptance and great fear of rejection. Harry never had anyone rejecting his hand in friendship but now that he is on the same situation that Draco had he could now understand the deep roots of their animosity. He claims that the Slytherin is an utter prat but in truth it was he who started it and it was he who judged Draco based on what Ron said just beacause he hated Draco with a passion due to the blond's accusation that Ron's family are blood traitor. Of course Harry, being the noble Gryffindor, sided with Ron and shamed the Slytherin Prince/ss.

  
"Why should I believe a dick head like you?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

  
"I can't give you enough reason to trust my word but I assure you that mu intention is pure and plainly to rectify my wrong doings."

  
"Even your intentions are extremely dubious don't you think? If I were to suddenly propose a truce or friendship to you wouldn't you think that I am up to no good. Surely you will keep an eye on me, tailing me just to know my secrets. Now you expect me to believe the sincerity of your actions based on your word? You must be dreaming Potter. I am not sorted into Slytherin for no reason. Unlike you, I think before I move, that includes doubting and looking for hidden agenda before deciding."

  
"I understand and I am willing to prove to you that I am seriously asking for another chance."

  
"I will agree on the proving part and I will take that dragon you so greatly offered." With that the blond strode graciously and left Harry with smile on his face. This will be a fun yet challenging year he thought himself before walking to his next class.

  


...~~~...

Sooo what do you think? Please comment and give kudos if you like the story.  

  


Thanks. 


	2. ***Chapter 2***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating immediately. This is a bit short. I really am a bit busy at the moment but I will try to update as early and often as possible. Hope you like this next chapter. This is not yet proof read so I'm sorry for grammatical or spelling errors.

The next weeks ended up with Harry tailing Draco. He thought that it will be a good way of proving his intention of being the blond’s friend if he is there whenever the blond needs him. Then again the task is hard since their difference in house makes the gap between them larger because the house of snakes is very protective of their jewel, their beloved prince, especially those who are in the higher years. It is a wide known knowledge that Gryffindors and Slytherins should never be put together. They are like opposing element, fire and ice, light and darkness. It’s very very rare to see a couple from these majestic houses who ends up with a ‘happy ever after’ but Harry refuses to give up. It will be a talk of the century if he does succeed with his task.  
In one of the ‘slyth-findor’ double potions class, Harry made his way to the corner where most Slytherins are. He acted like he was about to create a problem, an argument that will surely make Snape glare daggers towards him. And so before the boy who lives start what the Potions Master call as an idiotic action he immediately paired Harry with Draco thinking that it would serve as a punishment for attempting to create an unwanted distraction towards the class, a thing that Gryffindors are best at. Harry’s heart leaped in glee. Nobody knew it, not yet. But he actually enjoys it every time Draco is close to him.   
“Think you could save your arse from Snape eh Potter? Serves you right.” Draco smirked. “I’ll prepare the ingredients and you stir.” The blond shoved the stirrer and cauldron towards the Golden Boy who gladly comply. He watched while the blond elegantly cut all ingredients but his attention was interrupted at the loud entrance of students from the other competing school.   
Girls swooned when they saw the ohh so handsome Bulgarian Prince who mightily strode towards the direction where Harry is and sat at the table next to Draco which surprisingly was suddenly empty of its previous occupants.   
“Nosy vultures snooping around,” Harry grumbled.  
“Problem Potter?” molten silver eyes darted towards the green eyed boy with great contempt.  
“Nothing Dray and please call me Harry we’re friends now right…?”  
“Says who? Should I remind you that I only agreed on ‘the proving your intentions’ part. I didn’t say we’re FRIENDS.”  
“Yeah but I-“Harry’s words was interrupted by an explosion in one of the nearby students who accidentally dropped a vampire’s fang instead of a bat’s fang. Immediately his eyes went to the person behind them.   
Neville is with Ron so what else do you expect than massive disaster. Harry rushed to where his best friend is lying on the floor.   
“Ron are you okay?” His emerald eyes searching for any sign of pain from his best friend.   
“Yeah- am okay I think. Neville accidentally dro-“  
“Dropped an unwanted ingredient causing it to explode. I think we got that now pal.” Seamus interjected.  
“No-nooo…actually it’s a kni-“ Neville was about to say knife when the booming voice of Victor Krum rang within the room.  
“Breathe Draco come on!” the loud voice kept urging.   
“What the…!”  
Dark hands grabbed Neville’s shoulder and punched him in the face. “I know this is not an act of a Slytherin but that serves you right!” Blaise Zabini spat before he stride back to where the Malfoy heir is gasping for hair while being held by Snivelus Snape and of course assisted by non-other than Victor Krum.   
The poor blond’s shoulder was scraped by the knife when Ron and Neville’s cauldron exploded. The sudden mixture of additional ingredients/chemicals from the knife has caused chemical reaction that turned the potion into poison that can kill if it manages to enter the blood stream. Lucky for those who were only dowsed with the potion for it didn’t have an easy way to their blood stream.  
Draco’s lips were turning bluish-black. Harry can’t believe that he didn’t notice that. His instinct told him to go to his best friend’s side immediately. How could he not notice his dragon. Now he can’t do anything but stare at the backs of the greasy haired professor as he rush Draco towards the hospital wing.  
“I hope he will be okay,” Harry prayed.

 

****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

Please tell me what you think about this. :)


End file.
